


Close Encounters of the Showering Kind

by chase_acow



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a couple of wet boys. What more do you need to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Showering Kind

Day One

A draft of extremely cold air wafting around his privates was the only warning he received. One minute he was alone and then the next thing Hayden knew, there was another body in his already cramped shower stall pressing flesh against his flesh.

“Ewan!” Hayden sputtered, after a quick glance over his shoulder, his voice pitching higher then it’d been in years. He turned quickly trying to hide, his body bouncing into the wall and got a face full of water for his trouble.

“C’mon, don’t be such a priss, Hayden,” Ewan taunted, his notorious grin evident in just his voice. “Be a dear and pass the soap, yeah?”

The tiled wall had never been so interesting to Hayden before, yet now he couldn’t find the will to look away from them knowing what his eyes would find. Ewan lived to torment him, but even this was a new low. He was used to being woken up at God-awful hours in strange and bizarre ways. He was used to having awkward pranks pulled on him in front of the make-up girls who always put him on edge anyway, but this was going too far.

“Get out of my shower, Ewan,” Hayden really didn’t need this now, not that he ever needed to confront a naked Ewan. All he’d wanted was a quiet night, and he didn’t think that was too much to ask for. There wasn’t enough steam in the world to cover up his embarrassment at this situation.

“My shower sustained a, well, an unfortunate incident, shall we say? Anyway, I can’t use it for a week, I’m all sorts of nasty, and I know you’re not the type to turn away a brother in need,” Ewan said, he speech sounding as rehearsed as a lecture. He reached around Hayden, the water making his arm slick against Hayden’s shoulder to make a grab at the soap himself.

Nothing could be that simple of course, and Hayden quite firmly believed that the Universe hated him, as the soap slipped through Ewan’s fingers and fell down near the drain. Rolling his eyes, Hayden bent down automatically to pick it up.

A big hand slaped down on his lower back and shoved him a little bit forward as Ewan laughed saying, “Woah, there Hayden! You’ve got to warn a fellow before you get all bendy in the shower with him!”

Hayden straightened immediately, his blood rising to color his face what he imagined was probably a very interesting color, and bolted for the stall door. Or he would have if his soon-to-be-dead costar hadn’t been in his way. Trying to shove his way past Ewan without actually touching the other man, believe it or not, was actually harder then it sounded.

“Wait up, there! You’ve still got suds on your back,” Ewan called as Hayden finally made it to the door, opened it, and bounded outside.

 

\- Day 2

Hayden locked the door to his bathroom as he set his towel on the sink for his shower. He’d managed to get out of his flat yesterday before Ewan finished in the shower, but the note Ewan left for him was just as bad as having to look the other man in the eye.

Hayden, thanks for letting me use the shower. Maybe next time you can get my back, yeah? See you tomorrow. –E

That was the very last thing that Hayden needed to be thinking about during one of the days that he filmed exclusively with Ewan. Although the fact that he was worried about the next time and not that it happened at all was rather disturbing, whenever he let himself think about it properly. Ewan acted as if it were just another day, Hayden thought it probably was just another day, and Ewan had stopped counting the number of times he ended up in the bathroom with costars.

He climbed into the shower and noticed something was off, but it wasn’t the addition of Ewan McFuckingGregor, so he shrugged and turned the tap over to as hot as he could stand. The water poured down in sheets, and Hayden ducked his head underneath it letting it fall down his back and breathing through his mouth.

The shampoo was where he always left it, sitting on the tub on the right side, and he reached down for it without looking. It was only as he squeezed some out into his palm that he realized what had caught his attention as wrong. The shampoo was Ewan’s.

Scent wafted through the shower bringing to mind days spent sparing with Ewan fighting fake lightsaber to fake lightsaber, and nights out drinking where it was so loud that he had to lean right down into Ewan’s ear, getting a mouthful of hair in the process, just to be heard. The smell connected something inside of him, and Hayden groaned as an erection started to form against his better judgment.

He reached up, lathering his hair and massaging his scalp savagely resisting the urge to start singing “I’m Gonna Wash that Man right outa my Hair”. Once his hair was consistently soapy, he let a still slick hand wander down to where his cock was standing out from his body aching for some attention.

A small gasp escaped his lips as his hips jerked forward at the first contact of his hand. Not bothering with being tentative, Hayden began to furiously pump his hardened erection, letting his head fall back into the spray of the water. He was studiously not thinking of Ewan, besides the scent was more then enough to bring up the hours spent in absolute frustration at the man.

“Honey, I’m home!” Ewan’s loud singsong voice penetrated through door and steam, and landing straight in Hayden’s dick, caused him to splatter cum all over the shower wall.

 

\- Day 3

His shower was running. The only problem Hayden could find with this fact was that he was not currently naked, and wet enjoying his shower. Ewan had managed to beat him home and make it into the shower before Hayden could. Strike that last thought, Hayden had another more urgent problem, he had to piss like there was no tomorrow.

After having found out exactly what Ewan’s “unfortunate incident” entailed, Hayden would have to have a death wish to go use Ewan’s toilet. “Ewan!” Hayden bellowed, beating on the door with a fist, “I’ve got to use the pisser! Will you hurry up?”

He heard a series of mumbles before Ewan’s voice finally rose above the sound of running water, “Come in and use it then, I’m not stopping you. Door’s not locked.”

Hayden beat his head against the wall, but in the end, nature’s call was more pressing then trying to keep his own sense of decency. He pushed the door open, and decided to just get it over with. He could barely make out Ewan’s outline through the shower door, but he seemed to be soaping his chest with one arm raised over his head. He was singing under his breath.

The toilet lid was already up, Hayden sighed and started undoing his jeans trying to keep one eye on the shower just to make sure nothing came flying out at him. He usually didn’t even like using the public toilets, and this was a new level of weird male bonding.

“Stand up job you did today, Hayden,” Ewan said just before he banged something against the wall and let out a stream of curses.

The stream shooting into the bowl thinned, but Hayden knew he wasn’t finished yet no matter how much he wanted out of the confining space. “I can’t… Could you please not talk to me right now?” Hayden didn’t beg, because well, he didn’t beg.

Even the noise Ewan was making didn’t cover up his snort. “You know what your problem is?” he asked amid several more grunts. “You’re repressed.”

“I am not!” Hayden replied defensively. He was just as free as any other guy; if that guy was Canadian and still fighting to get over his shyness. “I’m just as crazy as… Ewan? What are you doing?”

Shadows played against the steam and door as Hayden watched wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Ewan made motions that could only be him jerking himself off. The small sounds of whimpers and sighs reached his ears as he saw Ewan brace himself against the front of the shower.

“I, uh, I think it should be fairly obvious to a man who was not repressed,” Ewan said, his voice becoming low and breathy as he spoke interrupted at times by throaty grunts and gasps.

Hayden backed away through the open door, his pants forgotten as they tangled around his legs. Once again, he was forced to flee his own apartment.

 

– Day 4

Hayden decided to skip his shower after work, not because of Ewan of course, but he had other plans. Instead he spritzed himself with some deodorant and left straight from the set to meet Natalie for some dinner. He was fairly certain that this costar wouldn’t try to get naked with him or do obscene thing while he watched. Natalie was safe.

“Are you feeling okay Hayden? You’ve seemed a little distracted lately,” Natalie asked her voice was soft and her concern evident in her eyes as she looked at him over her glass. They’d just ordered and he’d been failing miserably at making small talk.

She’d had a crush on him while they were filming Episode II, but without any support from him it had quickly faded away and left them with a very close friendship. She was sweet, understanding and her advice was usually good enough to be taken under consideration. She was still really hot too, and good when he wanted the pick-me-up of being seen with a beautiful woman.

“I’m fine, it’s just… I think Ewan’s messing with my head again,” Hayden replied tiredly, he hadn’t been sleeping right since Ewan had started this campaign to ruin his life. It was the only explanation he’d been able to convince himself of; Ewan had to be screwing with him.

Natalie wisely gestured for the waiter to bring them two more drinks figuring that he’d probably need them and then turned back to him, “Ewan wouldn’t hurt you on purpose. You guys are still friends, right?”

He snagged some more chips and dip from their appetizer bowl and set them on his plate, staring at them while he contemplated her question. Ewan wasn’t the kinda guy to hurt people on purpose, and whatever he was doing to Hayden it was definitely on purpose. Hayden just didn’t know what exactly the Scot was up to. Of course they were still friends, it just seemed to him that the boundaries were getting pushed into all sorts of uncomfortable directions. He opened his mouth to reply, but Natalie cut him off.

“Speak of the devil!” Natalie exclaimed laughing. She turned her gesture into wave, pointing behind him at the same time toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Hayden knew she always had a lousy sense of humor. He didn’t want to turn around didn’t want to know, but it didn’t really matter much what he wanted. A second later a loud, smiling Ewan slid into the booth beside him and immediately wrapped one arm around Hayden’s shoulders.

Ewan’s hair was still wet.

 

Close Encounters of the Showering Kind – Day 5

He did it on purpose. Hayden believes this more then he believed in Santa Clause, Leprechauns, and the Tooth Fairy combined. Okay, so the series of events might have been too fantastical for even Ewan to manage, but he was definitely gaining too much enjoyment from the current situation.

Ewan lay on Hayden’s kitchen counter with his knees bent and his head dangling into the sink. His hair was coated with special effects goo and had to be saturated with the cleaner the make-up ladies had given him for half an hour. This was the only possible explanation for why Haden found himself forced to massage Ewan’s scalp instead of sitting him under the shower head.

He’d endured nearly thirty minutes and Hayden was still trying not to look at the way Ewan’s chest rose with every breath or the way his eyelashes fluttered when he tried to look up and talk. He was in hell. Or maybe he was going to hell, he really couldn’t be sure.

“Hayden, I wanted to thank you for letting me freeload off you for a bit. I know I’m a pain in your ass, but I do appreciate it,” Ewan said breaking the silence and tilting his head up so he could look Hayden in the eye, but actually only achieved Hayden’s unfocused gaze at his newly bared throat.

’Pain in my ass’? You have no idea. Hayden shoved the uncomfortable thoughts away, and instead replied in his ‘manliest’ tone, “Forget about it. Lean your head back and we can see if you have any hair left. Maybe they’ll recast you as Mace’s twin?”

Hayden used the sprayer with one hand and dropped the other gently into Ewan’s hair. The mixture of goo and soap wasn’t sticky anymore, but washed out easily, and Hayden let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“You have really good hands, Hayden. I’ll bet they’re clever in all sorts of situations,” Ewan said looking up sideways at him, a sly grin forming on his face.

In these circumstances, ignoring Ewan was the only good course of action since anything Hayden did say would only be twisted and thrown back at him. Eventually Ewan gave up and his eyes slid shut as he relaxed into Hayden’s hands. Pleasure was written across Ewan’s features and Hayden inched a little closer, but only so he could get at the underside of Ewan’s head easier. Ewan’s lips were parted, and Hayden watched as his tongue slipped out to moisten them.

Ewan’s hair was clean, but Hayden kept working his fingers through the fine strands, circling first up around Ewan’s temples and then back down kneading at the top of his neck. At the first slight moan Hayden’s impulse-control center went haywire and he placed one wet hand in the middle of Ewan’s chest and used the other to cradle his head as Hayden bent over to kiss Ewan’s mouth.

The kiss was short, and he got only the barest impression of heat before the warning bells in his head began clashing together. Hayden broke off the contact, and leaving the water running, turned and fled not bothering to answer as he heard Ewan yelling something at him.

 

Close Encounters of the Showering Kind – Day 6

The warm spray of water perked Hayden up, well enough that he bothered to open his eyes for the first time since George had yelled “cut”. His limbs were heavy, and the longing to just lay down in the tub and go to sleep was enormous. Unfortunately, there was another body close behind him propping him up and taking up valuable sleeping room.

“Come on Hayden, as cute as you are as an overgrown doll, I could use some help here,” Ewan’s voice floated near to his ear, and the coarse whiskers of his beard rubbed against Hayden’s cheek and neck. Ewan’s body was nice and solid behind him, and Hayden couldn’t help but sigh in contentment at the sensations coursing through his body.

“Did I mess up?” Hayden asked softly leaning back just a little more to rub against the other man. Ewan’s soapy hands began caressing up and down his chest so Hayden lifted his arms so that Ewan could reach his underarms and his ribs.

“No you didn’t. You should have told someone how tired you were so we could pump some caffeine into you, but you were great,” Ewan said turning Hayden around keeping one arm around his waist and using the other to tip his head back to get his hair wet.

Soft noises bubbled up from Hayden’s chest and he didn’t bother to try to conceal them. Ewan’s hand clutched at his hip and Hayden shifted forward the small step to bring their hips into contact. He heard a sharp intake of breath and the hand lathering his hair stopped its motion.

Hayden straightened his neck and looked down at where Ewan was avoiding his gaze and worrying his bottom lip in his teeth. He brought both hands up to Ewan’s shoulder and leaned close to within centimeters of Ewan’s lips. “I like you,” Hayden whispered running his fingers through Ewan’s damp hair. “I’m sorry I ran away last night.”

This time the kiss was slow, but Hayden still wasn’t in any shape to try to rank it among his top ten list. He had the feeling Ewan would blow them out of the water anyway. There was heat, and electricity that shot straight to his groin, waking him up more then the water had. Ewan took over nearly immediately, leading Hayden to twist his head more to the side and pressing him to open up wider and let his tongue slide through. Hayden groaned and jerked forward crashing their bodies together, but Ewan slipped his hands between them and gently detached himself.

“First things first, Sleepy. Get you clean, fed, and then to bed,” Ewan said then shook his head and grinned at himself, adding, “to sleep.”

Soap was dripping down the side of Ewan’s face from where Hayden’s hair had pressed against him and caused Hayden to smile and reach with one hand to wipe it away. “You too?” he asked his voice sounding strange and low even to his own ears.

“Yeah, me too,” Ewan leaned in to grant another quick kiss before he maneuvered both their bodies underneath the cascade of water.

– Day 7

The tile on the shower wall was cool against his back, succeeding in grounding Hayden from being carried away by the heat storm raging in front of him. Ewan pushed and pulled against his body kissing everywhere he could reach as though trying to climb inside, and Hayden almost wished he could manage it. He turned around in a moment of distraction, but Ewan immediately plastered himself over Hayden’s back like a second skin. His hands tried to clutch at the smooth tile, searching for some way to keep a hold of himself as Ewan’s slick fingers slid inside of him.

Hayden moaned helplessly and couldn’t help but try to strain backwards, forcing more of Ewan inside of him. A week ago, he would have laughed in the face of anyone who would say he’d end up in this situation, but now he wouldn’t be anywhere else. The fingers inside crooked and Hayden banged his forehead against the wall cursing under his breath.

“Now, none of that. I don’t want to explain to George why you’ve got lumps on your head,” Ewan said, his fingers retreating and both arms coming around to circle Hayden’s stomach hugging him tightly. “Are you ready for this?”

Ewan’s erection pressed up just underneath his ass, and Hayden thought he might kill something if this show didn't get on the road soon. “Don’t be a tease Ewan, just do it already,” he finally choked out but didn’t quite hide the tremor in his voice. He wasn't afraid, fear was definitely the wrong word, but he'd be lying if he said there wasn't some trepidation.

The slick friction of wet skin on skin was driving him crazy, and the steam made it even harder to breathe as Ewan placed his cock against Hayden and began the slow slide inside. Hayden was sure he was going to die but it was a toss up whether it would be because he was torn apart from the outside or the inside. Ewan had been full of gentle words and sweet kisses as they'd begun, but now Hayden just wanted to feel that Ewan really did want him.

They were pressed together closely again, and Ewan paused in his movements while Hayden panted and sweat dripped down his face. He reached down with his right hand, finding Ewan’s left and twinning their fingers together. Ewan took that as a good sign and began thrusting slowly into Hayden’s body making him rise up to his toes before sinking back down again.

He bit his lip and let go of Ewan’s hand to wrap around his own dick, jerking hard and fast, his rhythm only slightly put off by Ewan's increased force in his thrusting. Ewan’s hands gripped Hayden’s hips and began pulling him backwards as he shoved up. With a strangled yell, Hayden suddenly exploded, and spurted all over the wall. He raised his fist to beat against the tile, shoving back into Ewan one last time and then Ewan was also crying out in his release.

Hayden turned, still breathing heavily and swept Ewan into another bruising kiss, hoping to put everything that he’d just experienced into the dance to teeth and tongue. The water washed away the evidence of the actions, but he’d remember it forever, especially since sitting would be an experience for the next several hours. Ewan was smiling, looking completely pleased with himself.

“I’ve got a confession to make,” Ewan said now wearing an expression so serious that Hayden’s heart jumped up into his throat, thinking for a moment of the worst, but then Ewan continued. “I sabotaged my shower on purpose so that I could have the chance to seduce you. Then Jude bet me I couldn’t do it in a week.”

Hayden laughed before he could stop himself, and set Ewan off into a giggling fit. He cupped Ewan’s cheek, pulled him flush against his chest, and dipped his head down to urge Ewan’s mouth to part against his own. He thought he could die happily if only he could be kissing Ewan when the time came.

“Remind me to thank Jude later,” he said reaching down to turn the tap off.


End file.
